User talk:Southw
Welcome Hi, welcome to JoJo's Bizarre Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:01-9.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunnet de Luz XXI (Talk) 16:59, February 11, 2010 Thank You! Even if your attention is too short and you make too many edits, which I don't there ever too many. Thank you again, your help is really appreciated sense there many characters to finish and add profiles too. Bunnet de Luz XXI 22:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No prob, I love to help out and make the wiki a better source for info! It's a great thing to have for quick reference. Southw 11:27, February 14, 2010 New Front Page Tell me what you think of the new front page and its looks, the image is big but think is well done so suggest it large form because it small form is too small --Bunnet de Luz XXI 21:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello miss sw I'm testing dis Kimoi 22:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz: Looks good! I'd like to try upload a new image in it's place if that's alright, since I just found a better quality picture of it, it will be slightly bit smaller but still big enough. @Kimoi: sup Southw 01:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz: Great work with both Dio and Joestar family! Could done it better myself, but not quite sure if they ever mention Johnny's father name because I would include his father and Nickolas as member too. Ohh that's right Johnny had family too! I'll re-read those chapters again and see if I can add in that info. Southw 23:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz: Again I thank you for adding Johnny family. @Bunnet de Luz: I think about making a 'Spin' page sense it very important to the story now and it not only use by Gyro as Wekapipo also use it along with all the guards of Italy in the steel run verse along with that I thought about making a Zeppeli family page but don't think there that many name guys, I remember the original William, his son was never name but his grandson was Caesar and his couterpart been Gyro. So what do you think? I'm fine with having a "Weapon Info" section for both Gyro and Wekapipo but I guess a 'Spin' page would be ok also; I don't remember too much about all the details though, there probably won't be too much to write about. As for Zeppelis, Gyro had some unnamed siblings, but there just isn't enough names in the original family line with Ceasar and Will for an own page imo.... Also I think we could combine pages about the same (evolved) stand, like Gold Experience and Gold Experience Requiem. Southw 00:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz: It just don't seem to me like Gold Experience Requiem had the same abilities as Gold Experience, they are vastly different one could give life and heal while the others prevented actions from even happening. I do say we should combine Star Platinum and Star Platinum the World sense there the same thing. And get right on making a page about the Spin Ok, I guess so!Southw 02:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz: Could you upload a picture of the Stone Mask and one of Smokey Brown . I can't seem to have any. And if you don't agree with me you don't have to go with what I say, it be nice if you did as I say. But your a human being and you have your own mind. Sure, I can do so tomorrow if there aren't any uploaded by then. And that's sweet, putting evolved stands on one page would make it more compact, though it might only work if you can direct-link to the under categories (GE >GER), and I dunno if/how that works. Southw 02:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) @Bunnet de Luz: Thank you for all the pictures you added, I when and check the manga and in the first issues of part 5, Golden Experience did have the ability to return back attacks while was never use until the end, that means that we can easy said that Requiem is just evolve version of that attack. I'm going to see if I can use some code to hide it and then added both of the pages The Site Man the site look really good, I must say I could never done this well. Really where do you get some of the picture they are some clean. Keep up Southw, your amazing --Bunnet de Luz XXI 17:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) No prob, it's mostly formatting what I've done and I enjoy doing that. Some of the pictures I use come from raws, some I adjusted the gradients a bit myself. Southw 02:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Bunnet de Luz found out, but its plain proof with the description of the powers and what not. Mask no Oni 01:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) "Description of the powers" existing on the wikia page you mean? If there's no concrete proof I am changing it. Southw 09:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for updating character pages a bit. Nice to know there are a few people still helping w/ this site. ^_^ The One Who Wears The Crown 03:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing up the part about the Corpse Parts I think about getting individual pictures for each one if you happen to come across any do pot them, thank you --Bunnet de Luz XXI 23:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) How about upgrade What you say you become the second admin? If you have any recommendation for someone else I hit them too --Bunnet de Luz XXI 05:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Long time Hey if you ever make around here again we have all new changes, hopefully we see you around another time --Bunnet de Luz XXI 02:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I've seen some of the changes, really good work!! I'm sorry I can't contribute like I did last year, maybe when I finally catch up with SBR again. Southw 10:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey not problem just glad to have you back man have look around we are trying to change things --Bunnet de Luz XXI 04:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC)